


Demon Within

by unsungpoet



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Death, Drabble, F/F, Inspired by "Beautiful Liar" by VIXX LR, Mental Instability, Personification of Inner Demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungpoet/pseuds/unsungpoet
Summary: You and I, we're nothing more than a monster.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon, Lee Siyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Dreamcatcher Oneshots and Drabbles





	Demon Within

**Author's Note:**

> A short Dreamcatcher drabble inspired by the music video for ["Beautiful Liar" by VIXX LR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKTaIsFkCcY)

"Gahyeon, there's something I need to tell you," Siyeon said, her voice quiet and timid as always. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes trained on Gahyeon, ignoring Yubin's incredulous laughter.

"You don't have the balls to tell her," Yubin snarled maliciously. It took all of Siyeon's willpower not to cower beneath the harshness of Yubin's voice. She focused instead on Gahyeon, on her wide, curious eyes and her gentle smile.

"What is it, Signie?" Gahyeon's voice was soothing and inviting, encouraging Siyeon to speak what was on her mind. It eased Siyeon's nerves, if only a little.

"Well... I know you've noticed I can be a little... jumpy sometimes," Siyeon started, cautious.

"Just sometimes?" Gahyeon chuckled. It was playful, without an ounce of malintent, but like always, Yubin twisted it.

"She already thinks you're neurotic. What's she gonna say when you admit you really are insane?" Yubin taunted. Siyeon's hands began to tremble and she clenched them at her side.

"I am not insane," she grit between her teeth. Gahyeon's expression shifted to one of confusion, bordering concern.

"I never said you were," Gahyeon said slowly.

"She won't say it but she thinks it all the time." Yubin was closer now, her breath hot on Siyeon's ear. Siyeon squeezed her eyes shut, trying to drown Yubin and her words out. "You can only hide my existence from people for so long before they find out and inevitably run from you."

"Shut up." Siyeon's voice was trembling, her body beginning to shake with the awful and familiar feeling of dealing with Yubin's merciless tirade.

"Siyeon, what's wrong?" Gahyeon asked, but her voice was barely audible anymore. Yubin had moved to stand in front of Gahyeon so she could stare Siyeon down, and Siyeon could no longer see Gahyeon. Yubin's voice and dark eyes drowned everything else out, filling all of Siyeon's senses with fear and pain and anger.

"No one's gonna love you, not when we're a package deal. Even your sweet little girlfriend is gonna leave you once you spit out the truth."

"I said _shut up _!" The dam broke abruptly, leaving Siyeon defenseless to stop it. she wasn't quite sure when she'd picked up the scissors off of the desk behind her, but they came down swift and hard. The makeshift weapon found home in Yubin's neck and Siyeon could hear sputtering and felt warmth spilling over her hand, but all she could see was Yubin smiling at her, a smile so dark it seemed to absorb the light around her. Yubin stepped aside, completely unharmed, and Siyeon realized with a nauseating rush of horror that she had made a huge mistake.__

____

The scissors had impaled Gahyeon, not Yubin, and the girl was frantically clawing at Siyeon's hand as blood gushed out of her neck at a terrifying pace. Siyeon's movements felt slow and heavy, her body lagging behind, but she managed to dislodge the scissors and toss them aside. In a panic, she reached for Gahyeon to try and stop the bleeding. But Gahyeon lurched back, eyes wide like a frightened animal as she stumbled over her feet and fell to the floor. Her hands, gloved in crimson, fumbled with the wound on her neck, struggling futilely to stop the endless flood of her precious life fluid. Yubin watched with wicked amusement as Siyeon stood frozen in place, unable to do anything more than witness the gradual death of her girlfriend.

____

"I told you," Yubin spoke calmly once Gahyeon finally ceased to move. Siyeon didn't dare look at her, glassy eyes trained on Gahyeon's lifeless body, but she could feel the triumph radiating off of Yubin as she said, "You're insane, Siyeon. You and I, we're nothing more than a monster."

____


End file.
